


【武战道/战风-先锋组】近影

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 最后那个是双龙暗示没错，我家龙种兽族确实有两根生殖器剧情中所出现的傲长空都是幻觉产物，所以B分支的风万里误认为是自己师弟也加入了施虐，其实并没有啦
Kudos: 3





	【武战道/战风-先锋组】近影

在过去的几个小时里，他一直在和自己手腕上的铁铐做斗争，战龙皇似乎无意，或是不屑于把他用锁链吊起，因而他可以站起身来，甚至能在这个房间里走出几米，然后重复着扯拽铁链的动作，直到把自己的皮肤弄出一片青色的伤痕。

他徒劳无功，却毫不气馁，四下漆黑一片，连一束光都不肯给他施舍，就算真的挣脱这副镣铐也很难逃出，但他还是执拗而认真的挣扎，恰如一只愤愤的啃着笼子的豹类，这让想要豢养他的饲主很是受用。

灯光乍亮，风万里在炫目的光中不得不闭起眼睛，对着靠近的脚步声做出一个干净利落的抬膝猛击，却被来人轻松的扣住。冰冷的体温噩梦般覆在皮肤上，指上锋利的爪尖微微陷进皮肉，再用些劲儿就能扎出几个新鲜的血洞，此时却依旧控制的很好，不花一丝一毫多余的力气去做限制他行动以外的事情。风万里十分清楚，这不是不够谨慎或是大意轻敌，只是基于战斗力差距的自信，事实让他不甘的咬了咬嘴唇。

睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的果不其然是一个戏谑的笑容，就如同他失去意识前看到的那种，对无力反抗之人的一种嘲弄，那笑嵌在异族人覆着细麟的脸上，是一种诡秘的美，也是诡秘的恐怖。风万里被推回原处，靠着墙面站立，战龙皇仍握着他的膝盖，让他的大腿几乎要挨上胸膛，然后用空着的另一只手，顺着他的大腿根摸去他的胯间，隔着他的衣料揉了一把那仍沉眠着的器官。青年瞬时捏起拳头，几乎是用了全身的力量直击他的门面，却被对方早已准备好的尾巴猛地打开，尾刺毫不留情的带走了一片皮肤，让本就多灾多难的双手再填新伤。

风万里紧皱眉头，半是由于疼痛，半是由于被人如此侮辱，他把牙关咬得死紧，怒视着已经放开手的战龙皇。胜利者向后退了几步，刚好停在风万里被铁链拘束着够不着的那个临界线上，看着风万里的眼神如同看一条被拴住的气急败坏的狗。

“我还以为作为堂堂一城之主，你会表现的更有礼貌一些。”战龙皇如此感叹，身后的一对翅膀展开又合上，悠悠闲闲的在自己的房间踱步，路过花瓶时还取了一支黑色的花，惦着花苞将花枝平举，用另一端拨开风万里不知为何（现在想来只能是他做的好事）缺失了纽扣的衬衫双襟，将那切口戳上青年的乳尖，直碾的它在那燃烧着愤怒气焰的眼睛下，从微微发颤的身体上钻出来。

铁链拉到了极限，险些要把风万里的手腕扯脱了臼，年轻的城主全无反抗的手段，说出的字眼却仍是挑衅：“我倒没见过在卧室放曼陀罗的——还是说，你只能靠幻觉来抚慰自己？”

“你果然见多识广。”战龙皇不气不恼，笑的反倒更加玩味，他欺身上前，用尾巴牢牢箍住风万里想要踢蹬的双腿，将他带向自己，然后捏着他的下颚同他接吻。那吻也是一种暴行，用蛮力生生扳开青年咬着的牙关，肆意的蹂躏着那后缩紧绷着的舌头，逼得青年无法呼吸，直到在缺氧中变得无力而顺服，才恋恋不舍的离开那对他来说过于温暖的口腔，把刚刚从花心里取出的东西用两指夹着，直接推进风万里的喉咙，那东西在碰到食管的两秒后就化开了外皮，里面包裹着的黏液直接流进身体内部，任风万里咳嗽到干呕也没返上来哪怕一丝，而战龙皇则在困兽的喘息声中倒了杯金黄色的酒，坐在椅子上遥遥的冲他一举。

他说：“祝愿你的幻觉能给自己一点儿慰藉。”

【A分支“妄昼”】

视线从边沿开始渐渐模糊起来，如同一张纸在被缓慢的浸湿，水线沿着树木已死的脉络行走，不断掌握新的疆域。风万里觉得头晕，他退后几步，膝盖一软跪倒在地毯上，扶着额头眨眼睛，想要使失真扭曲的画面重新变得合乎逻辑起来。

“师兄。”

耳畔传来模糊的声音，风万里蓦地睁开眼，看到许久未见的人正站在自己面前，肩膀上的飞行翼还没收起，支棱在两侧，底下一片金褐色的光。他仰着头看傲长空的脸，发觉这视角就像他们诀别那日一样，不由得颤抖起嘴唇，不知该如何应答。

但傲长空只是笑，笑的坦荡明亮，毫无那时的猜忌与愤怒，像是从他们并肩作战的那段时光中裁剪下来，跨越时光邮寄到现在一般。烈烈的天光让风万里的眼窝发热，几乎要不能直视那双鎏金的眸。他从愣怔中逃出，甚至在梦里都不敢想象的场景突然把他钉死在纸板上，只来得及狼狈的寻出之前未能脱口的话语，再惶惶的丢出。

“长空你听我解释——”

“好。”青年半跪下来，手指抚过他脸颊上血迹已干的伤痕，回答的毫不犹豫“我回来见你就是想听你亲口和我说，曾经发生的事情。”

“这次我会选择相信你。”

他们像过去一样接吻，唇齿厮磨，舌尖纠缠。风万里仰躺在柔软的地面上，手指插在对方的发间，任自己像一块丝绢一样被展开，衣料从他的身上被剥离，他也只是睁大了灰色的眼睛轻轻喘息。不愿去思考对方的手指为什么这样冰冷坚硬——他劝说自己是风雪之城的寒冷夺取了傲长空温暖的体温；也不去想被侵入的时候为什么会如此疼痛——他认为这只是自己已经太久没有接触过这样的性爱。风万里咬着下唇逼着自己接受这种性爱，铭刻住时隔多年已经变得如此陌生的东西。

情欲渐渐回到他封结已久的身上，如同春日的江水折下岸边的薄冰，热烫的血液泵向四肢，连带着他唤傲长空的名姓时都带着热意。他其实很少在情事中开口，只是失而复得的感觉实在催化触觉，碾压理智，将声带变作了急切的想要伸展开的嫩枝，以言语探出叶片，化成碰触并包裹着对方赤裸躯体的藤蔓。身体被侵入的太深，敏感的腺体被什么凸起的东西反复顶撞，他却仍察觉不到什么端倪，只觉得快感来的太过激，音节还哑在喉咙中，更深的撞击就妄图把他拉进潮涌。只能更努力的攀住对方的肩膀，发出一些难辨的呜咽。

他像一颗浆果，浑身布满了指痕，黏腻的汁液浸着每一寸皮肤。他的眼睛因快感而布满泪水，交合处也潮湿柔软，随着撞击的动作溢出盛不下的液体，和他自己流出的前列腺液一起腻成一团，蘸湿了因为兴奋而微微鼓起的会阴。冰冷的手指饶有兴趣的压上去，捉弄着那里的皮肤，顶腰的动作却也半点未缓，每一次都直接破开绞上来的软肉，直搅的风万里觉得自己要被情潮钉死在这儿。

这太过了。风万里在灭顶的快感里承受不住的摇着头，修剪整齐的一头直发被尽数蹭乱，贴在他异样绯红的脸颊上，让他看起来狼狈又堕落。他的喉咙里窜出声短促低哑的呻吟，贴着对方小腹的性器迸出一股精液，落在他自己的腹部和下肋，然后随剧烈起伏的胸腔缓缓下滑，最后淤积在脐眼或是流下腰侧。干性高潮让他双眼失焦，套了层磨砂玻璃似的变成两颗僵硬的灰珠。

耳畔的笑声足以打破荒诞的幻象，那种饱含讽刺与恶意的低笑不可能属于傲长空。被药物压制的疼痛渐渐在身体上苏醒，表象的坚壳显现出裂缝，清脆的碎裂声刀刃般切割着他的耳膜，最终把现实塞进他的眼中。

“看来我的祝愿十分有效。”战龙皇咬在齿间的字字如刀，眯缝起的眼睛里满是尖锥，让风万里只能以逃窜的方式反抗。失去力量的身体后退的动作笨拙可笑，战龙皇看着他挪了半步远的距离，才抓着他的脚腕把他扯回来，揉捏着风万里大腿上被药物软化的肌肉，懒懒抬眼观察着猎物的表情。

“我以前还真不知道，能源之城两位赫赫有名的先锋，私下里居然是这种关系。”他似乎真的觉得这是很有趣的事情，还故作遗憾的摇了摇头“我对我棒打鸳鸯的行径深感抱歉，不过，我看那傲长空走的决绝，该不会——”

“所谓深情厚谊也不过是风万里城主的一厢情愿吧？”

“你！”青年剧烈的挣扎起来，试图从异族君王的身下脱身，却被巨幅的龙翼阻断了四周，反而在挣扎中筋疲力竭，只余眼神仍凛凛的仿佛能把敌人肢解。“你不配评价，从我身上滚下去！”

“我得提醒你两件事情，第一件，俘虏最好不要这样言出不逊，第二件，刚刚你可是热情的让人招架不住，那种幻觉好像让你颇为满意，我的师兄？”他招来悬浮记录仪，掰着风万里的头颅让他注视着天花板的投影，那画面极尽缠绵，任谁看了都会觉得淫乱不堪。青年一双洁白匀称的腿盘在战龙皇的腰上，在紫色的膜翼下若隐若现，带着镣铐的手也以缠绕的姿态摁在肩膀的细鳞上，随着抽插的动作屈伸手指。

为了奚落他，那录像还有不同的角度，让风万里能全方位的欣赏自己的身体是如何被弯折成不可思议的姿势，又如何在奸淫中颤抖抽搐。兽族的阴茎看起来那么狰狞怪诞，从小腹下方的腔体中伸出，茎身鼓着肉棱，底部包着细鳞，草草的扩张后就强行埋进他的后穴，直顶的他的腹部隐隐都看得出那性器的轮廓。穴口的模样更是不堪入目，被鳞片磨破的地方在渗出血丝，和战龙皇射进去的精液混合，被来回的抽插打出粉红色的细沫。风万里别开视线，很想催眠自己这是一场真实的噩梦，但疼痛和麻木感却提醒他，自己刚刚从一场美梦中苏醒。

直到战龙皇再次掰开他的双腿，开始更加残忍的折磨，他都没有睁开眼睛，泪水在竭力压制的呜咽声里破碎在他的睫毛间，留下一片擦拭不去的阴影。

A分支end

【B分支“续灼”】

他感到一阵目眩，视野中的每一个物体无不自发的摇晃起来，变成一个又一个氤氲的色块，高速的向他砸来，将他眼中的画面变成一个混乱的画板。还未从这种抽象画之中脱身，双腕镣铐上连着的锁链就突然收紧，直逼的他整个人贴在墙面上，双臂吊起，整个人被拉伸成与地面垂直的姿势。冰冷的手指捏上袖口，解开那上面扣得整齐的纽扣，把衣料推至下方，接着沿手臂内侧下抚，游蛇一样不紧不慢，让年轻的城主发出一阵厌恶的颤栗。

万物回位，他看到战龙皇近在咫尺的眼睛，那狭长的瞳孔危险如深渊，眼底透着些上位者的嘲弄。风万里偏开头，竭力劝告自己暂且避其锋芒，刚刚吞下的东西药效不明，若是猛毒倒也还好，不过只怕不会是这么纯粹的折磨。

锋锐的勾爪撕开那些残存的布料，把风万里一身军服毁的彻底，青年起了十二万分的杀心，槽牙在口腔里咬合，却无奈于昏沉的头脑和受限的身体毫无可能反抗。所有的气愤只能压在心头化成一把尖刀，穿刺在心脏肺腑之间，搅成火烧火燎的气焰无处发泄。赤裸的身体却全然背离精神，反倒把怒意混淆成兴奋，催化了体表的感知。另一股火焰跟随着那些揉捏与挑逗暗暗灼烧，让他的面颊增添了一股暧昧的绯色。

他就在这时看到了那个人的身影，就在他舌抵上颚，竭力咽下一声喘息之时，越过异族首领的肩膀与散乱发丝，他看到一抹赭色烧在这阴冷的城池之中。

“.....长空？”

怎么会？风万里有些惶惶然的想着。他怎么会出现在这里？这不该，也不能，傲长空应当在那个遥远的风雪之城，或者听闻他失踪的消息后回到那个他们共同生活过的故地，傲长空甚至可以在任何一个城池，除了这里，除了这龙的巢穴。

他不管不顾的挣扎起来，想要脱离战龙皇的手指，他蠕动嘴唇想和自己的师弟说些什么，却在看到对方的眼神之后骤然失声。

那十足十的厌恶，浓稠固化的鄙夷，灌进他的口腔，留下满喉的辛辣酸苦。他的同门、他曾经的搭档、旧日的恋人，微微皱着眉头，清晰的说了一句：

“你看起来可真是享受。”

想要反驳，想要解释，却不知从何开始，从那错误开始？从那误会开始？还是只说当下的事情。他无力的想着，一如当日他在众目睽睽之下半跪低头，交托那块令牌一样。

如果是心生怀疑，那再多的解释也只不过白费口舌。

可为什么还是不甘心，对于刚刚的那句讽刺，那句.....看起来根本无法驳斥的话。他的身体早已情动，在那些放肆的抚摸之下燥热不堪。性器也翘立起来，膨起的深红前端正吐露透明的水液，把它润湿成发亮的一根。而后那器官被人拢进掌中，捉弄一样的来回撸动着，发出一阵让人羞惭的水声。那虚浮的触碰根本无法让人得到真正的快感，风万里被情欲磨得难耐不已，回过神来时发觉自己已经在挺腰迎合。

可这绝不是什么享受。

他喉咙发紧，眼眶隐隐作热，一种不知从何而来的委屈翻腾起来。在看不到尽头的羞辱与折磨下，风万里终于想明白了一件事。

在内心深处，他仍把傲长空看做是自己的恋人。

风万里未曾和谁确定过这种无确切中止期限的关系，无关血缘，单凭个人意志去决定互动。决定握住对方的手，决定同枕而眠，决定在很多个夜晚交换眼神，鼻息相融。他翻过很多书籍去探寻关于爱与恋爱的定义，学习如何正确的对待自己的伴侣，但未曾知晓如何在这种意外发生时把自己抽离出来。那并非是把自己恢复到旧有的状态，重新去习惯一个人的生活，远没有那么简单。

异族的阴茎凶狠的捅进他的身体，撑开那久未承欢的肉径，内壁痉挛着将侵入者绞紧，渴求足以让人沦陷的快感。他的喉咙里发出一声喑哑的呜咽，觉得那种被扯开的疼痛一直延伸去了每一条血管与神经，摧毁他如同碾碎一颗落在地上的硬质糖果。战龙皇的动作毫无怜悯，恍惚间他忆起童年时他见过的那些标本昆虫，那钉在纸板上的，封在塑料薄膜里的姿态与他何其相似。身后的墙壁仿佛永远也无法被体温偎暖，冰冷的贴着他的脊背，成为焦热的情欲中唯一提醒他事实的警示。

他开始落泪，泪水把那赭色与金色糊成一幅狰狞的兽面，在他耳边历数罪状。他觉得荒唐，至少为其中的一些觉得荒唐，在这场强加的性爱之中，他分明是受害者，这奚落和指责又从何谈起。但他抬眼看着那熟悉的面容，又发觉他自己是多么想要把自己的身体掩藏起来，不愿在一切都与真实所望产生偏差之时，于那个人眼里展出这狼狈落魄的姿态。理智如枷锁，快感如鞭挞，把他带上那日他未曾得见的刑场。

风万里想：他真的做错了许多事情。辜负他人，也辜负自己，那些被他搁置的心绪此时尽数缠绕上来，把他俘获进蚀骨的欲望之中。

最终，他选择垂下头颅，漠然的看着那与残火同色的衣摆荡过他的视线，把新的疼痛钉进他的躯壳。

B分支end

**Author's Note:**

> 最后那个是双龙暗示没错，我家龙种兽族确实有两根生殖器  
> 剧情中所出现的傲长空都是幻觉产物，所以B分支的风万里误认为是自己师弟也加入了施虐，其实并没有啦


End file.
